


Feel the Feeling Taking Over

by Jaylybean



Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, He'll get one eventually, M/M, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Smut in 2nd chapter, angst if you squint, god bless, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylybean/pseuds/Jaylybean
Summary: PT Barnum comes to Phillip Carlyle with the intention of persuading him to join the circus, and gets so much more than he bargained for.





	1. The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Want to skip the plot? Smut in 2nd chapter. :)

PT honestly didn’t know much about the other. He knew he was a playwright, that he was talented, and all the women loved him. PT knew that Phillip was exactly what he needed for the further development of his circus. PT also knew that currently, Phillip wasn’t being crowded by men and women anxious for his attention, that this was his only opportunity to get the male by himself.

  
PT shoved his hands in his pockets, took a deep breath, and approached Phillip before his opportunity would be ripped away from him. A charming smile spread across chapped lips as he halted in front of the other, a hand extending towards the playwright whose attention was obviously elsewhere. “Phillip Carlyle, PT Barnum,” he greeted easily, in hopes of grasping the others attention.

  
Phillip clenched a bottle of whiskey in his hand, peering off across the landscape of trees, lost in his thoughts when a certain man approached him. Cold, intoxicated eyes swept across PT - obviously sizing him up. Phillip has had that kind of day, after all.

  
PT Barnum. He knew that name. He didn’t want to be associated with it, but… He was a man Phillip had admired. Phillip sighed, grasping PT’s hand with his own free and gave one firm shake before dropping it back to his side. A small smile found his own when he saw PT’s.

  
“PT Barnum. I know that name.” He remarked, much to PT’s own surprise.

  
“You’ve heard of me, huh? Then I must be doing something right.”

  
He was cockier in person, Phillip decided. He wasn’t exactly sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Phillip merely gave a shrug of his shoulders in response and glanced back towards the stretch of trees, away from PT.

  
“You’re talented,” PT stated bluntly, “You’d be amazing in the show business.”

  
That caught Phillip’s attention, his eyes falling back on PT’s form. PT took that as a good sign, and continued. “I’ll buy us drinks. On me, of course. If you’d like to discuss this more.” Phillip stood up straight, threw his bottle of whiskey off somewhere, and motioned for PT to walk. When he did, Phillip followed easily behind him. “What’s show business? That isn’t a thing.”

  
“It is. I just invented it,” PT smirked, glancing over his shoulder to see if Phillip would really continue to follow behind him or not. When they approached the bar, PT held the door open for PT and filed in behind him. They easily fell into place at the bar table, to which PT ordered two shots of whiskey for each other. For a while, neither person spoke. It was obvious to Barnum that if he didn’t speak now, they wouldn’t progress at all.

  
“Your plays are really selling,” He remarked.

  
Phillip scoffed, downed his whiskey, and ordered another one. “They’re bad. Terrible. But the people like it.”

PT drank a whiskey, slid the glass back to the bartender, and looked at the playwright. “That’s all that matters. Isn’t it? What the audience thinks?”

  
Phillip hummed, looked down at his scotch. Obviously, the topic wasn’t much up for discussion. Barnum was getting the vibe that said topic was a bitter one. Phillip didn’t exactly seem happy with where he was at right now, especially with how hard he had already been drinking when he found him.

  
“You’re talented, as I said,” Barnum repeated, “In fact, you’re talented enough to join the circus. I’m needing a, uh, co-owner, actually. What do you say?”

  
There was no hesitation in Phillips reply, a simple crisp, “no,” before he was downing his second glass of whiskey.

  
“I’m putting the offer down,” PT urged, “I don’t wanna chase you down, but… I know you see it.”

  
When Phillip didn’t reply, Barnum continued to ramble on. The showman, obviously, had a way with his words. He definitely used that talent to his own benefits in the hopes of manipulating others. No wonder why he was able to fraud so many banks.

  
“If you come with me, I can free you from the treachery those walls keep you in. You’re obviously not happy here! I know it’s crazy, but - but if it’s crazy? Live a little crazy!” Barnum slammed a fist down on the table, catching both the bartender and Phillip’s attention with the sudden change of tension in the air. “Don’t you wanna get away from the strain of the part you have to play? I have what you need! Come with me and take the ride, I can take you to the other side…”

  
He swallowed, nodded to the bartender as he awaited a reply, and watched Phillip closely. Barnum sipped his whiskey slowly, carefully. He had to play these cards just right, after all. This may of been his only chance to get the male alone ever again, after all.

  
Phillip sat up a little straighter, stared at the table, and sighed.

  
“It just won’t happen. So thanks, but no. I think I’m good to go,” Phillip finished his drink and began to collect his items - a scarf, and hat, - before he stood. “I quite enjoy the life you think I’m trapped in. I admire you, Mr. Barnum, and that whole show you do. You’re onto something. Really, it’s something! I don’t need to see the other side.” Phillip turned to leave, when a hand catching his wrist stopped him in his tracks. Barnum was staring up at him expectantly, urgingly. Another sigh reached his lips.

  
“Is this really how you like to spend your days?” There was a hint of worry in the showman’s tone. “Whiskey and misery, parties and plays?”

  
“If I were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town, disgraced and disowned!” Phillip shot back. He knew PT was aware of what leaving for some circus would do to his reputation - something he held close to his chest. Something that decided his whole life. Barnum was simply asking too much of him.

  
Suddenly, Barnum was standing with Phillip, practically towering over him, too close. Still holding his wrist. His touch wasn’t discouraged. “But you’d finally live a little, finally laugh a little! Just… Just let me give you the freedom to dream, and let me wake you up! Phillip, I can cure your pain.”

  
There was a heartbeat of silence. There was no reply. Phillip didn’t even look back to him. Barnum found himself reluctantly releasing the wrist, shoving his hands back in his pockets. “I guess I’ll leave that up to you.”

  
Phillip turned back to Barnum, suddenly. Facing the taller male fully and frowning - a scowl was on his face, now. Barnum half assed wondered if he pushed him too far.  
“To go would cost me greatly, so what percentage of the show would I be taking?”

  
PT raised an eyebrow, his signature smirk returning to his lips. Perhaps he didn’t push Phillip too hard, but just enough to finally convince the playwright. “Fair enough to want a piece of all the action. I’ll give you seven, we can shake and make it happen!”

  
Instead, he just scoffed. “I wasn’t born this morning,” he remarked, “eighteen would be just fine.”

  
He couldn’t do that, though, that was too much for someone that he didn’t even know. Honestly, he was kind of offended that Phillip even suggested that high of a percentage. “Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?”

  
“Fifteen,” Phillip crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at Barnum. How dare he ask to ruin his reputation and be too selfish to give him a good portion of the show’s money? He’d be throwing away his career and family for this circus!

“I’ll do eight.”

  
“Twelve.”

  
“Maybe nine!”

  
By nine, the two were furrowing their eyebrows at each other, arms crossed over their chests, their frustration obvious on their faces.  
“Ten.” Phillip shot back. His last offer.

  
PT fell silent, deep in thought. The showman glanced back at bartender and ordered another shot of whiskey, for a second sitting back in the stool and drinking it. Phillip watched silently, patiently, his arms falling back at his sides.

  
“Fine.”

  
Phillip smiled. He fell victorious. The man slid back into the stool with PT and ordered another round of drinks for them. Before, he had been drinking his life away, and now he was drinking for a new beginning. He had absolutely no idea where the circus would be taking him, and either it would be a good outcome or a bad one.


	2. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely smut! W/ a hint of feels, if you squint hard enough.   
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will be continuing this fanfic past this chapter or not, so keep an eye on possible updates!

The rest of the time at the bar came in a blur of drinks and laughs together. Vaguely, Phillip realized, he remembered a few flirts being thrown between the two of them throughout the night. Well, that would definitely explain how they ended up here - going from “new beginning,” drinks to being pressed together in some cheap hotel room that was nearby. The tension between them was definitely strung too tight. Phillip was damn sure it was gonna snap soon if someone's pants didn’t come off in the next 10 minutes.

PT seemed to have the same mindset as him, as he mumbled something incoherent and wiggled away from Phillip just enough to begin tugging his own clothes off. The jacket went, then the vest, then the undershirt. He threw all of the articles of the clothings off to the side of the bed, the second his hands were freed he was beginning to work at his belt and pants - quickly as though they were on fire. 

Phillip had shed his entire half off in record time, but decided to just - for a moment - leave his pants on. He watched though, closely, as PT struggled to get out of his clothes as quickly as possible. He sobered up just enough to want to take everything in, hopeful that even in his drunken state he would remember this sight after he woke up. PT was definitely something to take in, alright. 

Hands shot out to held PT, throwing the belt off to the side and thumbs hooking into the band of his pants before yanking down. The underwear stayed on. Barnum kicked his pants off towards the rest clothing, discarded and forgotten on the floor. Phillip didn’t stop there. The second he touched PT, it felt as though he couldn’t stop. His hands slid up sweaty skin, over his hips and to his stomach, stopping at his chest. 

Phillip was breathing hard, the rise of his chest definitely noticeable. His desperation and need was definitely noticeable. Phillip was far more exposed and vulnerable than he had ever been before. Everything around the two seemed to freeze to a complete stop for a moment, the two panting and gazing at each other before Phillip shifted, slid his hands around PT’s neck, and tilted his head up. He pressed a kiss to PT’s lips.

PT reacted beautifully, arms lacing around his waist, his head tilting to the side. His tongue brushed slightly swollen lips, and after granted entrance, it slid in. Their tongues danced together so easily it was hardly believable that this was their first time together - and probably their last. 

The showman shifted on the bed, slowly rolling the two of them to the center without breaking their dance of a kiss - pushing Phillip on his back and hovering over him. His arms bracketed Phillip’s head. Phillip’s hands were still laced around his neck. 

Eventually, Phillip broke the kiss, panting softly and gazing up at PT. 

In that moment, seeing PT as vulnerable and needy as he felt made Phillip realize just how badly he needed his pants off, and how he needed them off now. 

So he shoved his hands between their bodies and worked at his pants, shimmying out of them as quickly as possible and chucking them to the side. He didn’t even realize just what his squirming was doing to PT. Each little twist and twist of his hips grinded against the showman, just making the man desire him more and more - and by time Phillip was out of his pants, PT was sitting up.

“Those. Off.” He panted, discarding his own boxers as Phillip wiggled out of his own.

PT had been reduced to simple sentences, which was an honor in itself. At the moment? He couldn’t use his beautiful words and amazing people skills to manipulate people. When Phillip realized that he had reduced PT to that, and a swell of pride shimmered into his chest. He couldn’t help but to wonder just what else it was he could do to PT tonight. 

 

Once they were both naked on the bed, they were leaning into each other, hungry lips colliding in yet another dance. Curious hands wandered across dips and valleys of skin, groping, feeling. In this beautiful moment, it was almost as though the two couldn’t get enough of each other. They were hungry, they were desperate. 

Barnum shifted his hips to press against Phillip’s own, hard erections bumping each other just good enough for a sweet friction to be created between them. The kiss now broken, PT’s hands on Phillip’s hips, they panted and grinded against each other frantically. 

The men couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, desperate for more, more, more. What had started out as a few drinks with each other evolved to kissing, to making out, to losing their clothing, to - to this. Neither of them took the moment to just think of what tomorrow would bring. The awkwardness of a one night stand between two men who would now be working together in some circus. 

Phillip jumped in surprise when he two felt fingers - his index and middle - brush his lips, mouth slightly agape. After a moment to process just what was happening, Phillip accepted said fingers. Tilting his head back slightly, his eyes fluttered shut as fingers pushed in his mouth, pressed down on his tongue. It was definitely a foreign feeling. A few unsure seconds passed between them, then he opened his eyes and looked up at PT as he swirled his tongue around the two digits. 

He had a good idea as to where this was escalating to when he felt another brush, another grind of a hard cock against his hip. 

PT looked absolutely demolished. 

When PT thought his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Phillip’s mouth and rested them against his lips. A soft ‘pop’ nose echoed through the room when they slid out.

“If you want to stop, now’s the time to say so.”

Phillip blinked. After getting so far with PT in one night, why would he just - want to stop all of a sudden? Did he think he was too scared to go through with it or something? Or did he - did PT know that he’d never done such a thing with a man, before? Because in doing so that would ruin his reputation, cause his family and friends to disown him, cause the world to disown him.

Well, he was already ruining all of that by joining the circus. Why stop there?

“If I wanted you to stop, I would have said so after the first kiss,” He snarked. 

So, that was PT’s answer, then. They wouldn’t be stopping, much to his relief. He wouldn’t of been the happiest if he had to go home with blue balls that night. But more importantly, he’d never force himself onto anyone. 

For a moment, PT thought of Charity. For that split second, he almost backed out, because - God - suddenly he was sobered up enough to just wonder what in the hell he was doing in a cheap bed with some man. But seeing Phillip here, sprawled out and flushed as red as any virgin could be… He let his desires get the best of him, shook the thought of his wife out of his head, and shimmied down Phillip’s body.

Sloppy kisses were pressed against every part of Phillip’s skin that he could reach, until he reached his groin. When he looked back up, he just drank Phillip in. Legs spread, back arched slightly, head tossed back and hair a mess across the pillows. He could practically feel his cock twitch against the sheets.

An idea appeared in his head, a sly smile on his lips.

While Phillip was off in his own world, PT ducked down. Phillip’s cock now in his face, PT stuck his tongue out. He had never done this, but… Well, he had never owned a circus before either, and that seems to be going pretty well. 

One last glance up at Phillip, who was becoming restless, and then he took the length into his mouth. Phillip didn’t even see it coming - eyes wide, mouth open in an ‘o’ as a choked gasp escaped him. Well, it seemed Barnum wouldn’t have to do much to pleasure the man. Hell, he probably never had a good dick sucking before, even.

“I’m getting real close, real fast, Barnum…” Phillip warned, hips arching off of the bed ever so slightly, just enough to push his cock to the back of PT’s throat. The culvusion of his throat around Phillip and the hungry eyes burning into him was all that he needed to be pushed over the edge, fingers curling into the bed sheets with a groan as his cock twitched cum into PT’s throat. 

PT pulled back almost immediately, wrinkling his nose and spitting cum out onto the bed, his hand wiping his mouth. “Ah, gross -” Sitting back up, Barnum slid his hands between Phillip’s legs, skipping over his cock and ass and going immediately to rub his inner thighs. 

“You’re young. Can you go again, or - we can stop?” 

After all, PT hasn’t had a chance to get his own release.

“Yeah, yeah - uh - just, give me a moment, here…” He panted out, staring up at the ceiling and giving himself a moment to come down from his orgasm. In the meantime, PT was getting dangerously close to… certain intimate spots between his legs. More specifically, his spit slicked fingers were brushing against the taint of his hole, the faintest hint of pressure being asserted. Phillip was only able to gasp and look up at PT, ever so slightly pressing his hips against the pressure. 

He had never tried this. All he knew was that he had heard the occasional whisper in bars about how bad it would hurt and burn, the stretch of it all. Men only admitted to doing such sinful acts to others when they were drunk and with friends - especially with how dangerous it is to risk being found out about doing such a thing. You could lose everything if certain people found out you were a homosexual. You could lose your life.

He hadn’t even realized that his erection was softening until Barnum’s hands were gripping him, stroking slowly to get it back up. 

“What, I ain’t pretty enough for you?” He asked, fake offense in his voice. “You can close your eyes, if ya want. Think about a pretty lady. We don’t have to go the whole way if you don’t wanna.”

Phillip simply shook his head and bit his lip. He.. He did want this, he just didn’t want to risk anyone else finding out that he wanted this. 

“You’re not gonna go flapping your lips about this afterwards, are you?” He asked, “It won’t be no good for either one of us, your family, or your circus, if anyone were to find out about what we’re doing together right now.” 

“It won’t be no good for you, either. That’s what you’re worried about, right?” There was a certain cockiness in PT’s voice. “I’m not gonna snitch, Phillip.”

“Then take me…” Phillip whispered, relaxing back into the cheap bed, spreading his legs farther, and arching his hips. For a second, he didn’t want this moment to end. He didn’t know if it was because he was drunk, or if there was a certain thing about PT that found his interest, but he didn’t want to ever leave this bed, this moment, or PT. 

God, he was going to hurt himself with this man, wasn’t he? PT had a wife, kids, a career. There was no way in hell he would give that all up for him. Phillip was merely a one night stand to help PT get over the stress of all of his antics he put together for a circus. 

But yet…

He gasped when he felt those fingers - now wet with Barnum’s own spit - pressing into him slowly. Slowly. It hurt, a noticeable burn due to the stretch, but it wasn’t bad. He almost dared to say that he enjoyed the way the pain felt. Just almost. Barnum was pushing in one finger, not stopping his movements until the index finger was in all the way the the knuckle before he pulled it out again. When his index slid out, he pressed back with two more fingers. His index and his middle. Barnum tried pushing them both in - a tighter, slower slide.

“A-Ah, slow there…” Phillip mumbled when Barnum noticeably got more excited, more sloppy. The only response he got back was a grunt, and his fingers stopping in place for a few seconds before pushing in again. When both fingers once again reached the knuckles, he crooked them slightly, spread them apart. And, oh, yeah. That felt good. Really good, actually. Phillip almost asked for him to do that again, but before he could, PT was pulling his fingers out again. 

He whimpered at the loss.

Three more fingers were pressing up against him, pushing in again. There were spreading, crooking, hitting spots inside of him that sent electricity up his spine. An ache was spreading throughout his abdomen, and shit - Phillip just realized how close PT was edging him. 

“Stop, stop -” He gasped, hand shooting out to grab for PT’s wrist. The showman looked up suddenly, a sort of… Scared look on his face. Barnum worried he had done something wrong, had done something to hurt Phillip down below. Phillip laughed breathlessly. “Don’t worry - I was just getting close. I don’t wanna cum again until you’re inside of me.”

And, oh god, just what those words did to Barnum. Now he definitely wanted inside of the other. Barnum shifted on top of Phillip, knees spreading the man’s legs open more to allow him enough comfortable room between them. When he shuffled forward, his cock bumped against Phillip’s balls, his taint down below, and he couldn’t help but to grind forward slightly.

“Please tell me you’re ready for me because honestly, I can’t wait much longer.”

Phillip’s response came in a nod. He wrapped his arms around PT’s shoulders and his legs hooked over his lower back. PT’s hand snaked between them to grab ahold his length. He pressed against the taint, adding more and more pressure until his head slid into Phillip. 

Phillip gasped and tensed, fingernails digging in. It hurt. They froze. 

Barnum didn’t move until Phillip relaxed, his nails releasing their hold. Just then did he press forward, his cock slowly sinking further into Phillip. Jesus Christ, the man was tight, and hot, and wet, and… He was saying all of those words out loud. 

A bush was on Phillip’s face. He laughed under his breath, then groaned, his smile slackening.

Barnum released Phillip’s hips and slid his hands to rest on either side of Phillip’s head, completely boxing him in. 

Then he pulled out and thrusted back in. Out. In. Out.

They both gasped, groaned, Phillip’s nails were digging back in again. 

“Ah! Gosh, PT!” 

Whatever PT was doing, he was doing it right, apparently. At least he wasn’t hurting Phillip, because honestly, he wasn’t very sure on whether or not he would be able to stop himself. He just… God, Phillip felt so good inside, one of the best he’s had. They had tried to keep a rhythm, one that was quickly faltering. Eventually, PT was thrusting inside with enough force to shake the bed, a soft creaking noise accommodating it. 

PT shifted his hips, suddenly hitting a new spot inside of Phillip.

“Ah, fuck!” Phillip cursed, eyes wide. “D-Do that again!”

Whatever PT hit inside of him felt amazing, made his back arch, made him feel really… Really good, and god - Phillip suddenly felt addicted, suddenly felt like he never wanted this to end.

Another perfect thrust of Barnum’s hips reminded him that this all was going to end, soon. The earlier ache and tightness quickly flooding his abdomen once again, and all Phillip could to was moan and groan through it. He wasn’t going to be holding it back this time, he realized.

“C-Close…”

A thrust. Two thrusts. Three. Phillip grunted in reply. 

“Me too…”

A hand sliding down to grip Phillip in time with the rough thrusts is what pushed him over the edge, tears in his eyes. Hot sperm shot out of his twitching length, covering his stomach and PT’s hand.

One thrust. Two thrusts. Three thrusts. Four.

Phillip fell down from his high quickly, and soon he was whimpering from the sensitivity that PT’s thrusts brought with them. 

“‘M almost there - damn -” 

Another 3 frantic, rough thrusts, and PT was gripping Phillip’s hips tight, his head thrown back. Barnum’s hips twitched hard, his mouth open in a groan as his own seed pumped into Phillip. Phillip whimpered again, blinking the tears out of his eyes and staring up at PT. 

His orgasm face was beautiful. 

Barnum pulled out of Phillip slowly, collapsing to his side and panting. 

“That was… Wow…” He mumbled.

“Yeah, it was - it was really something.” 

Phillip cleared his throat when PT wrapped an arm around him, held him close. A complaint was on the tip of his tongue, but… He was too tired to argue it, and in fact, Phillip didn’t want this to end. He was also exhausted, and apparently PT was too. The older man was already dozing off. 

He might as well get some sleep, too. They were both going to have the worst hangovers in the morning.

“Goodnight, PT.”

A grunt.


End file.
